


Solace Within His Mask

by mamavampyr



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Soft sex, i don't know ur gettin bottom tim tonight, top skully for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamavampyr/pseuds/mamavampyr
Summary: Sometimes Tim doesn't mind when Jay puts his own mask on, sometimes its even comforting.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky/Skully (Marble Hornets)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Solace Within His Mask

When Jay is like this, Tim finds an odd solace in it. Much like himself, Jay doesn’t speak when he dons the mask. He only whistles or trills in a way that Tim has found impossible to mimic. Even Jay himself cannot seem to do it when he sobers up, so to speak. He’s gentle though, often perched on his bed or listlessly watching Tim try to carry on what Jay would normally be doing, be it editing or fumbling with their technical gear. Tim has affectionately begun to refer to that state as “Skully”. 

Maybe its because Skully is also exceptionally touchy, among other things, or because he’s almost not human like this but Tim often feels submissive in the presence of Skully. Their height difference feels more pronounced and the sheer amount of chirps and whistles that he’s able to emanate while Jay can barely get out one sour note makes Tim all the more aware of their stark differences. If Skully isn’t watching Tim then he’s crawling into his lap and pressing his masked face against Tim’s in an attempt to earn his attention. 

Their sexlife also takes a shift. Where Tim is normally the one to take control between the two of them in any given circumstance (granted he’s always happy to change things up; he’s happy to just make Jay feel good and feel good in the process), Skully will always take the reins when something sexual is initiated. He’s always so damn careful too. Just like he’s doing now. 

Tim had been stressed and so had Jay. Their week was hellish, between a run in with Alex and a trip to rosswood that left them all but sprinting to their cars, yeah it was definitely hellish. Jay had passed out after a drawn out coughing fit when they had returned which only exacerbated Tim’s worry. When Jay came to, it was Skully who had actually awoken, leaving Tim to take care of their footage and everything else. Skully had other ideas however. He stood in front of Tim who had been sitting quietly on their bed typing away at Jay’s laptop and loomed over him for a moment before reaching forward and closing the laptop slowly. Tim wanted to object, looking up to glare and scold his partner but was shushed gently with a soft chirp that came from Skully who was now masked. 

Skully had taken the laptop and placed it on the rickety nightstand, turning back to Tim and slowly pushing him back against the bed and crawling over him. He trills softly before slotting his body against Tim who in turn sighs softly. 

“H-hey… Something on your mind?” Tim asked in a hushed voice as he wraps an arm around Skully’s waist. Skully shakes his head and nuzzles his face into Tim’s neck. They lay like this for some time. Tim actually begins to nod off for a moment until he feels Skully shift. At first Tim just thinks the man is adjusting until Skully’s hips begin to repeatedly rock against his own and create friction against the both of them. Tim groans softly at this, tilting his head back and giving in to the motion. He rocks his hips back against Skully’s and lets the feeling wash over him, cock hardening in his jeans. From the feel of it so was Skully’s.

They lay together, frotting their clothed groins for a few minutes until Tim is panting and has his legs wrapped around Skully to bring the two of them closer. Suddenly Skully pulls back and untangles himself from Tim, who actually fucking  _ whines _ at the loss of contact. 

“Wh- Skully, what are you doin-? Oh…” The question dies on Tim’s lips as he watches Skully begin to strip before him. It's not a tease in the slightest but just watching him unzip his hoodie and tug off his shirt is enough to make Tim’s dick throb in want. They’ve been through this so many times but he always finds himself as spry as a damn teenager. He all but throws his own clothes off, yanking off his belt and pants by the time Skully is fully nude before him save for his mask. Once Tim tosses the last of his clothes to the side, Skully is on him again. Their bare chests are flush against one another and Tim outright moans because the hot skin of their cocks finally meet and Skully is right back to grinding them together, creating that delicious friction in the process. 

Hands roam over corresponding bodies and soft grunts and panting are the only noises that fill the room as the two men grasp at each other. Tim loses track of how long they keep at this and is pulled out of his pleasure once more as Skully pulls back some to look down at Tim, not once stopping the gyration of his hips. Tim moans softly and looks to the side, eyes closed and flustered by the intense gaze of the masked man above him. 

“Ah  _ fuuuck _ … Fuck, Skully. God… Fuck me… ” Tim keens, earning a hand being placed lovingly on his cheek as he does so. He opens his eyes and is coaxed back to looking back up at Skully, who nods slowly and halts his movements to reluctantly withdraw himself from Tim once more. This time Tim knows exactly why. He lets out a long sigh and relaxes against the bed, keeping his legs spread and letting his eyes slip shut once more. He keeps them shut even when a cold, lubricated finger presses at his entrance a few minutes later. 

“C-cold…” Tim mutters, arching his hips up to allow Skully’s hand better access to him. Skully only trills quietly and there’s a soft thump on the bed beside Tim that he can only assume is the lube bottle that Skully had left to retrieve. Skully is careful of course. He begins with the one finger, circling that tight ring of muscle for a few seconds before breaching passed and earning a mewl from Tim in the process. Its tantalizing how he goes about it. He barely bottoms out with one finger before he starts pumping in and out of Tim who is struggling to keep his hips still and cursing under his breath. 

It feels like forever before Skully adds another and Tim throws a hand over his mouth to keep himself from howling. The digit slides in so damn slow and it drives Tim up a wall. He’s a panting mess by the time a third finger is added. Skully’s hand is moving at a steady rhythm with his fingers in him and Tim feels amazing from that alone. If Skully wanted to do that the rest of the night Tim would honestly have no objection to it. In fact by the way his hips are moving in tandem with Skully’s hand, Skully can tell Tim is getting off quite well on this alone. That’s when he decides that Tim is ready for more. 

All too quickly Tim is suddenly emptied, making him gasp and groan as he looks up at Skully with a light glare that quickly drops as he watches the man stroke his cock and lubricate himself. 

“Oh…” Tim swallows. Skully only chirps and nods in response. 

Skully crawls back over him now, Tim’s arms reaching up and wrapping around his shoulders as Skully lines his cock up with Tim and pushes in him so slowly. Tim doesn’t hold back this time and moans wholeheartedly. If someone hears him through the walls of their cheap motel room then so be it. It feels  _ amazing.  _ Skully bottoms out shortly after and stills for a moment as Tim’s body adjusts to him. Tim holds him close, legs wrapped once again around Skully’s waist to keep them flush against each other like before. Then finally,  _ finally _ , Skully moves. He begins at a gentle pace at first, hips carefully canting against Tim’s and drawing short and sweet moans from his lover. This lasts for a while before Tim all but begs for Skully to  _ move.  _

“Please,  _ please _ . Harder, faster. I ca- ah! I can take it, Skully. Please, I can take it…” Tim looks through half lidded eyes into the black holes of Skully’s mask. The masked one nods in understanding and pauses for a moment before beginning to thrust mercilessly into Tim as he’d requested. Tim’s head falls back and he’s a mess all over again. His own cock is rubbing between their bellies and Skully fucks into him so deliciously and he’s already so tantalizingly close when it's only been a few minutes at most. 

At some point Skully had managed to push Tim’s hips up higher and fuck deeper into him, making Tim arch further against him. It was a wonder he still hadn’t climaxed yet from the amount of stimulation but he so badly wanted to make it last for as long as possible. It all came crashing down far too soon though when Skully hit that spot in him one too many times and made him practically sob. 

“Oh fuck!  _ Skully! Skully, fuck-” _ Tim couldn’t even finish his sentence before his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. He came and he came hard between himself and Skully, who didn’t stop once and pulled Tim through the aftershocks of his climax as his cock throbbed and softened on his belly. Tim was all but sobbing in pleasure as Skully fucked him into a state of overstimulation. This continued until the man’s breath hitched and Tim caught on. He was close, he just needed that extra push.

“C’mon… C’mon, Skully. Come. Its okay, you did so w-well. You can come now.” Tim panted out, barely above a whisper. Apparently that was all it took because the next thing he knew Skully was burying his face into his neck and whining softly, cock buried to the hilt in him as he came. Tim shudders as he feels Skully fill him up so nicely. Skully stays sheathed in him until his cock is flaccid, slowly pulling out after and making Tim sigh in the process. Tim feels heavy, boneless against the bed. He’s blissfully fucked out and only vaguely aware of Skully getting up and coming back with a wet towel and cleaning him up. He can’t help the smile that graces his lips at that. 

Tim’s eyes have long since slipped shut when Skully crawls back into bed with him. Blankets have now been pulled over both of their nude bodies and Skully is curled protectively over Tim who is already drifting off into slumber. If Skully stays awake for most of the night, well that’s okay. Tim is sleeping soundly in his arms and that’s enough for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Its been two years since i wrote something like this for the purpose of posting so... here you go?


End file.
